


Why Not？

by minami_bee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee
Summary: Kwin X Lilghost





	Why Not？

他也有点不知道为什么现在正和自己兄弟的小对象做爱，但在公司休息室的沙发上，在他们四个平时玩闹的地方，此刻躺着一个比弟弟还瘦弱的王琳凯，简直看不出来他已经18岁。他眼睛闭得死紧，仿佛这样就能将外物全部隔绝，木子洋觉得有点好玩，掐住他的腰，摸到他身上的每一处皮肤都是光滑的，带着一点微微的孩子式的汗湿。

 

他听到王琳凯含着抽噎地骂道你他妈有病啊，自顾自地笑起来。他的快乐属于自己，与对方无关，也不在意王琳凯的感受。公司在郊区，因此入了夜十分寂静，窗外连灯影都没有。木子洋隐匿在黑暗中，如同一只蛰伏已久的豹，终于渐渐舒展开身体。用尖锐的、银白的尖牙一口叼住了尚未长成的小猫，对方一动也不能动，只能任凭他肆意摆布。猫崽子曾经是野猫，指甲留的很长，可是和卜凡在一起之后，令人逐渐忘了他的锋芒。

 

“你太小了，”他点评，“凡子怎么操你？”

 

王琳凯猛然睁开眼睛，黑眼仁儿亮得吓人，他说：“去你妈的！”

 

挣扎不值一提，小孩根本挣不脱他，很快败下阵来、气喘吁吁。赤裸胸膛上下起伏，胸口两点鼓胀的粉红，十分可爱。他把王琳凯抱到自己腿上，在他脸上亲了一下，像是亲弟弟：“别发火。”

 

木子洋说话总拖半拍，带着黏黏糊糊的鼻音，仿佛永远共人调情。王琳凯不知怎么放弃了抵抗，两条纤细的手臂环上他的脖子，跟着他的节奏缓慢地动着，木子洋觉得这也算是有点意思，他扳过对方的脸，发现小孩正撅着嘴、正是忍着眼泪的表情。

 

“怎么了？”他问，又去吻对方眼睛。王琳凯不肯说话，又不肯哭，指甲正在挠他的后背。木子洋轻轻地掰开他的手腕，“不行，明天还要进棚拍照呢。”

 

他握住对方的手，笑嘻嘻地，心情很好：“别哭啦，”木子洋说，“这有什么值得哭的，你又不是小姑娘。”

 

王琳凯没搭理他，睫毛静静地垂下去，遮挡出一小块阴影。木子洋突然发觉小孩其实有些惹人爱怜的气质——不过他终究还是冷酷的，甚至一丝愧疚都没有。王琳凯有点意思，如果有机会，他也并不介意再和对方干上一次。

 

至于王琳凯的意愿，则从来不在木子洋的考虑范围内了


End file.
